Tesis
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: "¡Estúpida tesis! ¡Estúpido mundo de adultos responsables! ¡Estúpido futuro!" Es que, ser parte del aburrido mundo de los adultos no le gustaba. Menos cuando descubre a su novio saliendo con su Ex. Pero, Yamato era suyo y nadie se lo quitaba. PÉSIMO SUMMARY HECHO A LAS 2 AM. Regalo para Eri y Clau :*.


***Sí, sé que subí esto el Lunes y lo borré. Comprenderán que es un regalo de cumpleaños xDDD Y yo, como buena Universitaria en vacaciones (las cuales se acaban pronto, cabe recalcar ;_;) no tenía la más remota idea de en qué día estábamos. No me lo reprochen, que seguro y vosotros sois iguales en vacaciones XDDDD.**

**Ahora sí, al fic~~~**

**Hace veintidós años nació una niña… con un único deseo… tratar de conquistar el mundo.**

**Hola queridos lectores. Seguro no me esperaban por estos lares tan pronto. Pero, no, no es continuación de X+Y (AUN FALTAN 12 RR, así que apúrenle xDDDDDD) **

**Pero bueno, este fic es muy especial ya que fue hecho con mucho cariño para dos chicas que aunque no las conozca personalmente les he tomado muchísimo cariño. (Las AMUUUUU) y compartimos los mismos problemas mentales :'D Quizá algún día el mismo psicólogo.**

**Clau, Calumon, Gravi o Rolling Girl, como la conozcan. Calu! Nunca te he dado nada que mala amiga soy, al igual que apenas estoy leyendo Evermore (pero ya me puse al día /o/) así que comparte este pequeño obsequio con la Eri del mal. Te prometo que este próximo enero te tengo uno solito para ti. **

**Si quieres claro porque son pequeños y humildes presentes.**

**Eri-sshi, sé que me pediste un viaje a Japón, pero, pues de momento no cuento con el $. Pero, algún día, lo haremos, nos iremos a Japón y empezaremos a dominar el mundo desde allí (?) Hoy cumples años, espero que te guste mi regalo =) que pases un muy bonito día y que comas mucho pastel. Que Dios te bendiga querida amiga.**

**Y de paso si no es mucha molestia, quizá algún día termines de comentarme el cap 11 de X+Y mira que quedan 13 RR para los 50, aún puedes llegar.**

**Bueno, espero que ambas me dejen saber sus comentarios al respecto de esta historia.**

**Y ustedes también, pequeños lectores del mundo de la perversión xDDDD**

**Espero que este fic sea de vuestro agrado y lo comenten y lo agreguen a favoritos y todo lo demás XD**

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo que no se olviden de X+Y, para quienes no hayan leído o sabido, subí el capítulo 11. Espero que si no has dejado RR te animes a hacerlo pronto :D**

**También quisiera hacer un llamado a todos ustedes queridos lectores y artistas. He propuesto un pequeño concurso en la página de Facebook que consiste en quien me dibuja la imagen de portada de X+Y= ¿Amor? Que ando loca por tener una pero apesto cuando a dibujar se refiere.**

**Cualquier cosa, revisen mi perfil, ahí está el link de la página de Facebook donde encontrarán el premio y eso~ **

**Si quieres apuntarte por aquí tampoco hay problema xDDDD**

**Ahora sí no los canso ni los aburro más y que disfruten la lectura:**

* * *

**Capítulo Único: Eriana.**

**Nah, es broma XDDDD así no se llama el cap.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**Tesis.**

Se escuchaba un ruido molesto en la lejanía. Un sonido que poco a poco se iba acercando hasta que lo reconoció.

¡La alarma!

Levantó su frente de su antebrazo, donde había reposado desde hace apenas dos horas atrás según marcaba su celular…

¡¿Qué?! ¡Las nueve menos veinte!

Eso significaba que el despertador había estado sonando por cuarenta minutos y ella había estado tan dormida que apenas lo escuchó ahora.

¡Ni siquiera un milagro lograría que estuviese lista a tiempo antes que Yamato la recogiese!

Su teléfono vibró sobre la mesilla donde descansaba su laptop en modo de espera. Se giró para recogerlo, era un texto de Yamato y decía que la recogería en diez minutos.

Mimi se miró por un instante en el infaltable espejo de cuerpo entero en su recamara. Sus rizos normalmente tan suaves, formados y esponjosos parecían un nido de pájaro mal hecho. Su piel estaba grasosa. Producto de horas sin contacto con el agua y el jabón especial y como cereza del pastel, tenía la frente roja de la marca del antebrazo.

No, ni en sueños su precioso y perfecto novio podía verla así. No podía permitirlo.

Marcó con agilidad en número de celular del rubio y no tardó más de dos pitidos en contestar.

-"Ahora qué."

La castaña tragó duro. Ese tono en Yamato, él ya sabía lo que iba a decirle.

-"Lo siento.".-Se apresuró a decir.-"Sólo dormí dos horas y no escuché el despertador."

Silencio. Dios con lo que le gustaba a ella que Yamato se guardara las cosas para él solo. Lo escuchó suspirar por el interfono.

-"Entonces, asumo que no estarás lista. _Otra vez_."

Ahí estaba el reproche. Se lo concedía, porque era la tercera vez en la semana que le juraba y perjuraba que se irían juntos y era ella la que cancelaba.

-"Lo siento. Sabes que esto es muy importante.".-Se justificó.-"No puedo tomármelo a la ligera."

-"Lo sé, tu futuro está primero y lo entiendo.".-Ese no era un reproche. Era sincero, lo sabía.-"Pero quisiera que me avisaras un poco antes. Yo tampoco he dormido mucho y sabes que el tráfico para llegar a tu casa a tiempo es una mierda."

Lo sabía y por eso se apenaba. Porque sabía que Yamato y su banda empezaban a hacerse un huequito en el mundo del espectáculo y que eso conllevaba a varias desveladas ya que la mayoría de sus contratos eran nocturnos.

El rubio trabajaba duro y aún así se daba tiempo para ir a recogerla con su chocolate frío favorito para que pudieran pasar un poco de tiempo juntos. Antes de que él fuese a su trabajo y ella a la Universidad.

Se imaginaba a Yamato, recién duchado, fresco, con el cabello húmedo y oliendo a esa colonia italiana que tanto le gusta. Con las gafas de sol puestas sobre sus bellos pozos azules y su sonrisa, oh esa dulce sonrisa que podía llevarla a la locura y ponerla a su completa disposición. Extendiéndole su latte en una mano y tomando la otra con cariño.

Sí esa imagen acababa de romperse en mil pedazos y todo por qué, por su maldita tesis.

Quería llorar y un gemido involuntario se escapó de sus labios.

-"No. Mimi.".-La atajó el rubio rápidamente.-"Mejor apúrate que sino llegarás tarde a la Universidad. Ya nos veremos otro día, cuando se pueda."

-"Sí."-Dijo con voz chiquita, aún solía ser muy infantil cuando quería.-"Quería verte."

-"No siempre obtenemos lo que queremos.".-Comentó el rubio con paciencia.-"Pero, debemos tener prioridades."

-"Te quiero.".-Dijo Mimi con una tristeza que el rubio no pudo percibir.

-"Yo también.".-Contestó del otro lado de la línea.-"Se buena."

Y tras decir esas palabras, le colgó.

Mimi se dejó caer sobre la cama y empezó a hacer pataletas y a golpear la almohada con frustración. ¡Ella quería ver a Yamato! Le hacía mucha falta, por muy sarcástico y cabezota que pudiera portarse a veces.

Y cómo siempre era él, quien tenía la razón. Debía tener prioridades y en ese momento la suya era: La Tesis.

¡Estúpida tesis! ¡Estúpido mundo de adultos responsables! ¡Estúpido futuro!

* * *

La imagen del proyector se volvía cada vez más borrosa. Tanto que apenas podía leer lo que decía. Fue la irritante voz de la profesora la que la despertó para anunciar una tarea, genial, más pendientes.

No debió dejar Historia de la Moda para el último, es decir, le gustaba la materia, como la mayoría de su carrera. Pero no debió dejarla para el final de la carrera como optativa cuando no necesitaba materias teórico aburridas. Debió tomar una optativa práctica.

Sin embargo, a lo hecho, pecho. A fin de cuentas, la materia era fácil, solo que debido a sus escasas horas de sueño le parecía aburrida. Pero, por fin terminó la jornada normal. Ahora, sólo quedaba ir a cumplir las horas de pasantías y volver a casa a empezar el informe de servicio comunitario que con suerte acabará para el lunes y entregarlo el martes.

Los martes eran eternos.

Pero, al menos ese ya era su último semestre en la Universidad. En verano se recibiría como diseñadora de modas a los veintidós años, si sus cálculos no fallaban.

Ya se veía a ella, con su toga y su diploma en mano, no aspiraba Magna Cum, menos ser Suma Cum Laude. Pero, se graduaría y eso era lo importante. Con juegos artificiales a su espalda y a su novio esperándola con un ramo de orquídeas en la mano.

Se obligó a despertar. No podía estar divagando de esa forma cuando debía presentar la antepenúltima revisión de su tesis a su profesora el viernes siguiente y tenía que estar perfecta. Su maestra podía ser una genuina bruja cuando quería. Pero, eso sí, estaba segura que no tendría problemas para la sustentación cuando llegue el momento.

Por lo que, valía la pena.

Además, tenía un par de semanas de relax luego de entregar las revisiones y continuar su trabajo. Prepararía una cena romántica a su novio y le compensaría lo ausente que ha estado.

Tomó el autobús para dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo, donde realizaba sus pasantías. Era un atelier hermoso, dedicado expresamente al los diseños glits para los concursos de belleza. Con lo que a ella le gustaba el brillo y la pedrería. Disfrutaba muchísimo de la experiencia que adquiría en su lugar de trabajo e incluso le ofrecieron una plaza permanente una vez que terminara las pasantías y pensaba tomarla.

Saludó a sus colegas de trabajo cariñosamente. Que eran, cinco mujeres y tres varones. Luego se puso a revisar sus pendientes de ese día.

Genial, aparentemente no tendría mucho que hacer, de manera que podrá volver a su piso y avanzar más con su tesis.

Las campanitas de la puerta sonaron y escuchó como la recepcionista saludó a la persona que acababa de entrar. Como reflejo alzó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Miyako!-Saludó efusivamente al reconocer a su amiga.

-¡Mimi!-Correspondió el saludo la joven de cabellos morados que parecía recién salida de la facultad.

-¿A qué debemos el honor de tener aquí a una estudiante de la Universidad T?-Preguntó jocosa. Miyako había ingresado a la Toudai, como era de esperarse y le iba muy bien en su carrera de diseñadora gráfica.

-Pues, quiero solicitar un vestido de la futura mejor diseñadora de Japón.-Contestó igual de burlesca.-Uno blanco para mi futura graduación, creo que si lo pido con tiempo no tendrá problema para tenerlo listo.

-No, tomando en cuenta que son dos años, seguramente Yohji Yamamoto tendrá tu vestido terminado.-Le siguió la corriente la joven Tachikawa percatándose que sus compañeros escuchaban su extraña conversación.-Bueno, dejémonos de payasadas.-Apremió la castaña-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Traje el almuerzo.-Contestó como si nada la joven de lentes alzando una bolsa de Starbucks en su mano.

-Miya, que estoy en el trabajo.-La reprendió.

-En la hora del almuerzo.-Contestó ella señalando a las personas que comían a su alrededor.-Son sólo unos sándwiches de pavo light y un latte.-Explicó como si nada.-Lo terminaremos pronto.

Mimi no podía negarse y aunque lo hubiera hecho, su estómago demandó alimento. Olvidó que apenas tomó un café expreso en la facultad. Le indicó a Miyako donde sentarse y asentar las cosas y se dispusieron a comer.

-Cómo sabías que tendría hambre.-Preguntó la joven Tachikawa luego de dar el primer mordisco que le supo a gloria.

-Yamato me llamó.-Contestó con simpleza notando cómo Mimi parecía derretirse de la ternura.-Dijo que te habías levantado tarde y que conociéndote no comerías nada y que te llevara el almuerzo.

-Mi novio es encantador.-Expresó Mimi con deleite.

-Aja…-Contestó Miyako quedamente. Como si no estuviera muy convencida y por supuesto que Mimi lo notó.

-¿Qué con ese "aja"?-Cuestionó Tachikawa intrigada.

-Es que, cuando le pregunté que por qué no se acercaba él mismo a almorzar contigo me dijo que no podía porque tenía algo importante que hacer.

-Es lógico. Yamato también trabaja en la constructora, al menos hasta que su música se dé a conocer un poco más.

Yamato se había recibido de arquitecto un año antes y se le daba bien, aunque no era a lo que quería dedicarse por el resto de su vida, de algo tenía que vivir en lo que su música rendía ganancias, con algo habría de pagar las cuentas.

-Lo sé.-Concordó Miyako.-Y no creas que para mí es incómodo venir a almorzar contigo, es más ahora que Ken y yo estudiamos en horarios diferentes me haces compañía. Pero…

-Suéltalo ya Inoue.-Apremió Tachikawa.

-Le dije que si lo que tenía que hacer era más importante que compartir el almuerzo con su novia, una voz femenina se escuchó llamándolo y diciéndole que ya estaba lista.-Explicó.-Luego me dijo: "Sí, es más importante."-Imitó la voz gruesa del rubio.-Y me colgó.

Aunque no quería, las palabras de Miyako la inquietaron un poco. Pero, no. Ella conocía a Yamato y confiaba en él. Además, Miyako estaba sugiriendo algo muy banal como para preocuparse.

-Pudo ser una junta o algún pendiente.-Le justificó.-Por Dios, Miyako, no pretenderás que Yamato trabaja en un lugar rodeado de hombres.

-Exactamente.-Confirmó la joven de cabellos morados mirando a su amiga con interés.-Pero, vosotros apenas se ven últimamente por el trabajo y tu tesis y Yamato es un tío algo atractivo.-Mimi la miró con elocuencia.-Vale, MUY atractivo. Pero, eso no hace sino corroborar mi punto.-Expresó.

-Yo confío en Yamato.-Declaró Mimi decidida.

-Por supuesto, si fuera yo también lo haría, pero no confiaría de ninguna mujer a su alrededor. Sabes que busconas urgidas hay mínimo diez en cada esquina.

Aquello no podía rebatírselo a Miyako y aunque Yamato no hiciera nada y lo sabe, porque conoce como es. No podía garantizar que alguna lagartona no quiera robárselo.

-Si fuera tú, le hablaría en la noche y le preguntaría como quien no quiere la cosa con quien pasó el día. Si te dice algo al respecto entonces, estamos bien y solo son suposiciones mías; si te lo oculta…-Dejó la frase incompleta y miró su reloj de pulsera-¡Ups se me hace tarde! Nos vemos, Meems. Quedamos otro día para almorzar.

Bien por Miyako. Dejaba plantada en ella la duda y luego se marchaba tan fresca como había entrado.

Pero, no iba a dejar que aquello la desanimara o interrumpiera con su vida. seguiría el consejo de Miyako y Yamato le contaría que estuvo en alguna pesada reunión con alguna jefa… de sesenta años, preferiblemente. Luego le contaría lo que pensó su amiga y ambos se reirían del asunto.

No, no dejaría que eso le moleste.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Pero lo hizo, le molestó toda la tarde. Tanto así que no pudo concentrarse en sus pendientes y terminó con las justas de tiempo y ahora no podía dejar de mirar el reloj para calcular cuándo Yamato volvía a su piso. Tomando en cuenta el tráfico y la hora pico, seguramente llegaría en quince minutos, a las ocho de la noche. Normalmente lo llamaba a las nueve, le daba tiempo de relajarse y comer antes de hablarle, pero ese día no podía hacerlo.

Podría al menos ducharse o cenar algo antes de llamarlo y luego de quedar tranquila se clavaría en su tesis.

Así lo hizo. Cuando terminó eran las ocho y diez y saltó en su cama con premura para coger el teléfono y marcar el número del rubio.

-"Bueno.".-Se escuchó la voz cansada del otro lado de la línea.

-"Hola cielo.".-Saludó más cariñosa que de costumbre.

-"¿Mimi?, ¿Ya son las nueve?".-Parecía extrañado.

-"No.".-Se apresuró a contestar la castaña.-"Pero quería escucharte, me haces falta.".-Le dijo mimosa.

-"A mí también.".-Contestó el rubio con simpleza.-"Y bien, cómo va esa tesis."

-"No preguntes.".-Pidió ella.-"Y tu día, ¿Cómo estuvo?"

Hablaron sobre las cosas rutinarias del día de ambos. Mimi le agradeció que enviara a Miyako con comida y él preguntó qué le llevó. Lo que dio pié a que ella pudiese preguntar lo que le interesaba.

-"Un sándwich de quesos en compañía de mi mejor amiga.".-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.-"¿Y tú?, ¿Qué hiciste en la hora del almuerzo?"

-"Almorcé".-Se burló de ella.-"El restaurante del frente ofrecía espagueti y fui a comer allí."

-"¿Solo?".-Se aventuró a indagar la castaña.

-"Sí, solo. Con quién más podría almorzar.".-Contestó el rubio a la defensiva.

-"Taichi suele acompañarte cuando sale de las prácticas.".-Pensó rápido.

-"Sí, pero el cabeza de chorlito está en un partido de visitante, en Osaka.".-Explicó relajado.

Pero Mimi no lo estaba. Yamato le había mentido. O quizá era verdad y no fue a almorzar con otra mujer. ¡Ay! Quería preguntárselo. Pero no quería que se molestara con ella por acusarlo de algo de lo que no estaba segura. No podía sonar tan insegura tras dos años de noviazgo y tantos de conocerse.

Se despidieron entre arrumacos, de su parte, claro está. Porque Yamato no era de arrumacos, él era del tipo… apasionado. Aquel que demostraba su cariño con acciones más que con palabras.

-"Trabaja duro, pero descansa.".-Fue lo último que le advirtió el rubio.

-"Tu también, cuídate mucho.".-Le contestó ella con un hilito de voz.

-"¿Ocurre algo, Mimi?".-Preguntó preocupado al percibir el cambio de voz en ella.

-"No, nada. Solo estoy cansada.".-Se apresuró a decir.

-"Entonces, descansa. Hablamos."

-"¡Yamato!".-Lo detuvo y sintió como el rubio no colgó.-"Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

-"Por supuesto, princesa.".-Contestó él.-"Hasta mañana."

Así le colgó. Ni siquiera le había dicho el tan acostumbrado: "Yo también." ¡Nada! Pero, no tenía de qué preocuparse. Yamato la quería y ella lo sabía sin necesidad de que él se lo diga. ¿Verdad?

Yamato no la estaba engañando.

¿O si…?

* * *

Finalmente la idea la dejó tranquila y pudo rendir en sus actividades con eficiencia. Se obligó a si misma a despejar las dudas de su mente. Acabó las clases antes y aún le quedaba tiempo para comer con tranquilidad antes de ir al Atelier. Decidió llamar a su novio y darle la sorpresa a ver si alcanzaban a almorzar juntos.

-"Ishida.".-Contestó con tono profesional el joven tras la línea.

-"¿Cielo?".-Preguntó Mimi como quien no quiere la cosa.

-"¡Mimi!".-Exclamó sorprendido.-"Qué sorpresa."

-"Sí, he terminado mis pendientes pronto hoy. Te invito a almorzar.".-Sugirió ella risueña.

-"Eh… mmm… gracias, princesa. Pero, estoy ocupado con el trabajo. Creo que no almorzaré"

-"Qué lástima".-Mimi lamentó haciendo pucheros.

-"Te invito a cenar cuando puedas y te compenso.".-Prometió el rubio.-"Ahora tengo que dejarte."

-"Adiós, un beso.".-Susurró la joven Tachikawa cuando escuchó el sonido de que la llamada había sido cortada.

Eso no era extraño, se dijo a sí misma. Había días que ella tampoco almorzaba por cumplir sus pendientes. Decidió caminar al trabajo así adelantaría algo y podría trabajar más en su tesis por la noche.

Ese trabajo para Yohji Yamamoto la estaba volviendo loca. Ya que no solo era su tesis sino la oportunidad de trabajar con el mejor diseñador de Japón. Por lo que su tesis debe ser perfecta.

Sí eso haría. A fin de cuentas el atelier abría todo el día.

Se dirigió al establecimiento tranquila. Tomó el autobús y caminó desde la esquina. Se fijó que había un carro muy parecido al de Yamato estacionado cerca del atelier. Será que cambio de opinión. Pensó entusiasmada.

Más su entusiasmo se fue al trasto cuando lo vio salir de su pastelería favorita acompañado por una guapa pelirroja y no cualquier pelirroja…

Sora…

El mundo se le vino a los pies. Yamato le mentía, Yamato la engañaba, ¡CON SORA! Con una de sus mejores amigas.

No, tenía que ser un error. Él no podía hacerle eso y Sora no podía hacérselo a Taichi. Todo debía ser un malentendido.

De pronto, ambos rieron con entusiasmo y Mimi podría llorar en ese mismo instante.

Era una pesadilla.

* * *

Mimi miraba a la joven de cabellos morados que daba vueltas en círculo por toda la habitación. Estaba a punto de volverla loca.

-Miyako, deja de dar vueltas.-Pidió Mimi como ruego sentada en su cama cruzada de piernas.

-Pero, ¿Sora?, ¿estás segura?, ¿nuestra Sora?

-Sí, Sora Takenouchi, la maternal y perfecta ex novia de Yamato.

Miyako contrajo su rostro con dolor ante la mención del último calificativo.

-Pero ellos lo dejaron hace mucho tiempo.-Recordó Mimi.-Antes de que nos hagamos novios, antes de que vuelva de Nueva York incluso.

-Pero yo los vi.-Enfatizó Miyako obstinada.-Salían de tú pastelería favorita e iban riéndose.

-Quizá toparon…

-¡Yamato te canceló una cita cinco minutos antes porque estaba "ocupado"!-Exclamó Miyako indignada-¡Y Sora qué descaro! ¡Pobre Taichi!

-Miya, quizá nos estamos precipitando.

-¡No!-Rugió Miyako-¡Estamos demasiado tranquilas! Si yo pescara a Ken con alguna otra, con quien sea, incluso Hikari. Lo mato, no, primero lo castro y después lo mato.

Ambas habían acordado que lo mejor sería no decirle nada a la menor Yagami ya que los implicados eran el hermano de su novio y la novia de su hermano.

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga Miyako?!-Preguntó Mimi.-No los vi besándose ni agarrándose de las manos siquiera para ir y acusarlos de algo de lo que no estoy segura. No quiero dañar mi amistad con Sora ni mucho menos mi noviazgo con Yamato.

Aquellas palabras parecieron calmar a la joven de lentes. Mimi tenía su punto de razón.

-Entonces, espiemos.-Sugirió la joven Inoue.-Sorpréndelo en el trabajo un día. Llámalo a horas inusuales, invéntate alguna tontería para eso.-Lo meditó un momento.-También sé más atenta, más linda, más sexy, demuéstrale que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Mimi cayó en cuenta de la realidad. Había estado tan ocupada con sus cosas que quizá había descuidado a Yamato y él había buscado consuelo en Sora que casualmente estaba sola porque Taichi no estaba en la ciudad.

¡Estúpida Tesis!

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y sollozó.

-Crees que es mi culpa.-Hipó llamando la atención de Miyako que acudió a su lado a consolarla.-He estado muy ocupada con la escuela y la tesis y casi no lo he visto. Pero.-No pudo seguir porque lloraba.-Pero, él decía que lo entendía que estaba bien.

-¡Y lo está!-Reafirmó Miyako.-Tu carrera es lo primero.

-Pero, también lo quiero a él.-Sollozó.-No quiero perderlo.

-No lo harás, tranquila, no pasará nada.

* * *

Se desahogó con Miyako esa noche y descansó hasta la mañana siguiente. No fue a la Universidad, tenía una materia de relleno en la que no tenía faltas así que no le importó. Miyako si tuvo que irse a la Universidad pero la dejó trabajando en la tesis.

Era miércoles, tenía dos días para entregar la revisión. Sin embargo la situación en la que se encontraba fue el incentivo suficiente para que terminara lo que tenía pendiente en un día.

Por la noche durmió sus ocho horas correspondientes y en la mañana se puso su hermoso vestido púrpura ceñido al cuerpo y sus amados tacones negros. Se arregló sus bucles y se maquilló de manera natural, tal y cómo le gustaba a Yamato.

Ella era una reina. Sora era mona, pero ella era Mimi Tachikawa y no le iba a quitar a su hombre.

Siguiendo el consejo de Miyako, fue a sorprender a Yamato en su trabajo. Si pensaba verse con Sora pues estaba muy equivocado. Efectivamente lo sorprendió y se sintió bien de ser recorrida por la mirada hambrienta del rubio al verla tan arreglada.

-Que sorpresa.-Fue lo único que musitó.

Mimi le sonrió con coquetería y se acercó a su novio sensualmente para darle un beso en los labios.

-De eso se trataba.-Le dijo con aires misteriosos.-Me debes una comida.

-Con gusto.-Contestó él sonriendo de medio lado. De la forma que ella le gustaba.

-Pero que buena compañía.-Bromeó alguien a espaldas de la pareja.

-Piérdete, Koichi.-Respondió Yamato jocoso pero apretando a Mimi a su cuerpo.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Mimi.-Le sonrió con galantería el apuesto muchacho azabache.-Soy Koichi Kimura, colega del aburrido ese.-Dijo señalando a Yamato.

-Sí. Es Mimi, mi novia.-Contestó Yamato por ella.-Y nos vamos a cenar.

-Vaya, yo creía que eras pelirroja.-Comentó confundido.

-Y yo que eres daltónico, Mimi nunca antes ha venido.-Se apresuró a remarcar el rubio.-Adiós, Kimura.

Ambos salieron dejando al muchacho pensativo. Mimi notó el agarre en la mano muy fuerte en su cintura y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pelirroja?

Algo parecido a un gruñido se escapó de la garganta del rubio.

-Kimura tiene problemas.-Fue lo único que contestó y no dejes que se te acerque, es un ligón. No se parece en nada a su hermano aunque son gemelos. Kouji, otro de mis colegas es serio y tiene novia.-Comentó con una sonrisa ladeada que lo explicaba todo.-Ahora, ¿Dónde cenamos?

Fueron a cenar comida árabe. Bebieron el mejor tinto de la carta y disfrutaron de una cena exquisita. Aunque, en el fondo Mimi no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea pillarlo en las mentiras que le había soltado últimamente. Sin embargo no se pudo.

Tras la cena se dirigieron al departamento de la castaña y apenas cerraron la puerta se besaron con ansia y desesperación, después de tanto tiempo de separación.

Se amaron, como no lo habían hecho en tanto tiempo y tantas veces que incluso perdieron la cuenta de tanto frenesí.

Mimi se sintió un poco mejor. Al menos no había estado haciendo el amor con Sora, porque no podría hacerlo así con ella, con tanta necesidad. Estaba tan hambriento como ella y ahora, parecía saciado, conforme.

Se sintió orgullosa.

-Te amo.-Susurró Mimi recostada en su pecho y trazando con su dedo los abdominales del rubio.

-Te he echado de menos.-Contestó Yamato acariciando sus cabellos.-Y por lo que acabamos de hacer me parece que tu también. Me sorprende que la cama siga en pie. ¡Auch!

Mimi le había piñizcado por decir eso.

-Te amo.-Repitió la castaña incorporándose para verlo a los ojos.-Nunca me traicionarías, ¿verdad?

Él la sonrió con ternura.

-Por supuesto que no, tontita.-La besó la nariz.

Ahí estaba. La oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle por el asunto de Sora. Pero, las palabras no salían.

-Mañana presentas lo de la tesis, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Yamato interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí…

-Y es la antepenúltima entrega.

-Aja…

-Genial.-Besó sus labios tiernamente.-Ahora, a dormir, me has dejado hecho polvo.

El rubio estiró el brazo y apagó la lamparilla de mesa y en menos tiempo del previsto. Se durmió. Mimi estaba tan cansada que cuando menos lo notó también cayó rendida por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Despertó por la alarma y aún estaba cansada. Quería seguir durmiendo. Pero ya no había nadie a su lado para darle calor. Abrió los ojos y vio que Yamato no estaba. Se había ido a trabajar.

Se lamentaba no haber podido confrontarlo la noche anterior. Pero, le reconfortaba haberse sentido tan amada en los brazos del rubio. Él no podía hacerle el amor así si estuviera con otra.

O quizá pensaba en otra cuando lo hacían… en Sora.

No. Se golpeó las mejillas y sacudió su cabeza. No era así, a pesar de todo. Yamato no podía estar con Sora.

Se duchó y se preparó para ir a la Universidad. Llegó a tiempo y le entregó el trabajo físico a su tutora que la miraba con ojo crítico y cara de póker. Fue una revisión superficial pero algo parecido a una sonrisa se coló en su rostro. ¡Bien! Eso quiere decir que estaba bien al menos lo que había visto. El resultado final se lo diría el lunes y a partir de eso podría continuar tras corregir los errores.

Se marchó luego de despedirse del la profesora.

Quizá volvería al trabajo del rubio. Después de todo, quedaron que celebrarían cuando acabara la entrega. Sin embargo, una llamada de Miyako interrumpió sus ideas. Era muy insistente.

-"¿Qué ocurre, Miya?"-Preguntó preocupada.

-"No puedo hablar mucho tiempo y me he quedado sin textos. Yamato y Sora están en el centro comercial de Shibuya, ¡Ven en este instante! Yo no puedo quedarme porque ando con Ken y no me dejaría."

Así como le habló, le cortó la llamada rápidamente.

Yamato y Sora, en el centro comercial. Yamato y Sora… juntos.

Sintió claramente como un gran agujero se abrió en el suelo. Pero, aún no iba a caer. Iría al centro comercial y los enfrentaría de una buena vez por todas.

Tomó un taxi y llegó rápido. Afortunadamente era un centro comercial relativamente pequeño. No tardó en dar con ellos. Pero lo que vio, no le gustó.

Salían de una joyería, una de las más finas de Tokio y parecían muy contentos, ambos. Iba a acercarse cuando en un momento imprevisto, Sora se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y lo abrazó y él… correspondió el abrazo.

En ese momento, terminó de caer al agujero que se había abierto en el piso. Ni siquiera tuvo el valor de acercarse. No iba a armar un escándalo ahí, ella era muy digna para eso.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del establecimiento con el corazón roto. Tomó otro taxi para ir a su piso y sólo una vez dentro se quebró.

Ignoró las llamadas que recibía y había descolgado el teléfono. Lloró a rienda suelta por su corazón roto. Porque, a pesar de odiar a Yamato y a Sora en ese momento sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta como para retenerlo a su lado cuando su corazón estaba con otra.

Recordó la noche anterior y lloró con más fuerza. Seguramente pensó en ella en todo momento.

En algún momento de la tarde cayó profundamente dormida con su almohada empapada por sus lágrimas y ahogando sus sollozos.

* * *

Cuando despertó, ya había oscurecido. Miró en su reloj del buró, eran casi las diez de la noche. Había dormido como cinco horas y no había probado bocado desde el desayuno. Pero tampoco tenía hambre. Decidió darse otra ducha y vio con reproche su rostro demacrado, tenía los ojos hinchados. Lucía fatal. Por lo que decidió darse una ducha.

Salió treinta minutos después envuelta en su toalla y se dignó a ver su celular. Tenía treinta y tres llamadas perdidas de Yamato. Veintidós de Miyako y algunas de… todo el mundo. ¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué no las había visto antes?

Iba a revisarlas cuando una llamada entrante de Yamato llegó y la contestó tras pensárselo mucho.

-"Diga."

-"¡Mimi!, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Por qué no contestabas ningún teléfono?"

Vaya, parecía preocupado y molesto. Pues bien, se lo merecía.

-"Estaba muy cansada y me quedé dormida.".-Fue su escueta respuesta.

Aquella respuesta aparentemente le sorprendió.

-"Entiendo.".-Contestó extrañado.-"Princesa, sé que es repentino. Pero, tengo que hablar contigo. Podrías alistarte para que te recoja en media hora."

_Princesa, _juró que no dejaría que nadie más la vuelva a llamar así. Así que Yamato quería hablar. Seguramente para terminar con ella. Pues bien, lo haría.

-"Vale.".-Contestó ella.-"Te espero en mi piso en treinta."

-"¡No!".-La atajó él.-"Iremos a otro lado.".-Contestó con aires misteriosos.

Seguramente donde Sora, pensó.

-"De acuerdo. Nos vemos."

-"Ponte más linda de lo normal.".-Le animó antes de colgar.

Eso haría y no tenía que pedírselo. Ella iba a estar devastadora que Sora, su "amiga" se sentiría un chico a su lado.

Se puso si despampanante vestido negro Gucci. Era corto hasta medio muslo y entallado de principio a fin. No tenía un escote revelador en el frente pero sí uno profundo en la espalda. Se puso sus amados tacos negros, formó los rizos de su cabello y se maquilló con esmero. Para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

Estuvo lista a tiempo. Escuchó el pito de Yamato y bajó a encontrarse con él.

Las babas se le caían cuando la vio. Literalmente. Genial, que mire lo que perderá. Lo que no supo valorar.

* * *

No fue a saludarlo con un beso. Sino que se abrió ella misma la puerta del coche y entró.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó con elocuencia.

El rubio, perplejo la siguió. Una vez dentro del vehículo quiso acercarse a ella más una barrera invisible lo impedía.

Lo relacionó con la tesis y pensó que algo había salido mal. Pero, de ser así. Mimi no era de las que se callaba sus frustraciones. Ella armaba un berrinche al respecto.

Oh, quizá pensó que él había olvidado…

Por eso, mejor calló y comprobó su reloj. Era cerca de media noche.

Perfecto.

* * *

Condujeron por diez minutos y llegaron donde Mimi esperaba. La casa de Sora.

Igual que como entró no esperó que Yamato le abriese sino que bajó sola. Esperaba que el rubio entrara primero pero la miraba de manera extraña como si estuviese ofendido.

-¿Subimos?

-Estás extraña.-Fue lo único que comentó el rubio.-No me has saludado ni has hablado en diez minutos. No me has dicho cómo te ha ido con la tesis y ni siquiera has preguntado porque estamos en lo de Sora. Eso por no mencionar que no contestaste mis llamadas. Algo te ocurre Tachikawa.

-No me pasa nada cariño.-Contestó con sarcasmo-¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

-La tesis pudo haber ido mal…

-La tesis fue bien, gracias por preocuparte.-Le sonrió con cinismo.-Ahora, ¿subimos? Sora debe estar esperando.-Dijo con amargura.

-¿Por qué metes a Sora?

-Lo siento.-Dijo de manera teatral.-No volveré a mencionar a Sora.

Yamato la tomó del brazo y ella se soltó.

Esperaba que estuviera así por su supuesto olvido. Entonces todo se le pasaría en cuestión de minutos.

-Subamos.-Apremió el rubio.

Llegaron al piso indicado y se detuvieron en la puerta. A Mimi le temblaban las piernas temía lo que se enfrentaría allí. Lamentó no haber dicho que iba en taxi, así le habría dicho que la esperase para irse. No pensaba volver con Yamato. Ya se las arreglaría después.

Yamato la miraba de soslayo inquieto por su actitud. Ojalá y todo salga como estaba planeado.

Abrió la puerta y todo estaba a oscuras, de repente miles de explosiones se escucharon y una lluvia de confeti saltó sobre ella.

-¡SORPRESA!

Las luces se prendieron y dentro estaban todos, absolutamente todos sus amigos. Jyou, Koushiro, Iory, Takeru y Hikari, Sora abrazada a Taichi e incluso Ken y Miyako, la última la miraba con sorpresa.

Se podía ver un cartel que se leía: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MEEM'S.

Ese día, era su cumpleaños. ¡Lo había olvidado!

Regresó a ver a Yamato que la miraba con una sonrisa y ella… ella…

Rompió a llorar.

* * *

-¿Qué tú qué?-Preguntó Yamato ofendido a una castaña ya más tranquila que se rehusaba a salir de la recámara de Sora hasta no haberse retocado el maquillaje-¿Sora y yo?

-Los vi juntos en la pastelería y en el centro comercial y cuando te preguntaba me decías que estabas solo.-Le reprochó ella.-Me mentiste.

-Porque era una sorpresa.-Se justificó como si fuera obvio.-Sabes que jamás te engañaría.-Bufó ofendido.

-¿Por qué pediste ayuda a Sora y no a Miyako por ejemplo?

-Porque a Miyako no se le cocina nada en la boca.-Contestó con simpleza.-Mira nada más como te ayudó a hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-¿Por qué en este piso y no en el tuyo?

-Porque nadie quería ir a limpiarlo ni por todo el dinero de Japón.-Se defendió.-Sora y Taichi ofrecieron amablemente el piso que comparten.

Aquello bastaba. Yamato no tenía una aventura con Sora ni con nadie. Él la quería a ella.

-¡Oh Yamato!-Se abrazó a él con fuerzas.-Te amo tanto. Temía perderte y por Sora y todo porque quizá no te prestaba demasiada atención y…

Los labios del rubio callaron a la joven que había empezado a llorar nuevamente.

-Shh.-Le dijo con cariño.-No puedes perderme porque me tienes atrapado en tus redes pequeña bruja. Te amo.-Volvió a besarla tomando sus manos y deslizando algo redondo en cierto dedo.-Y si me dejas te amaré toda la vida.

Mimi no podía articular palabra se miró la mano izquierda, exactamente el dedo anular. Eso era lo que pensaba que era.

-Yamato…

-Mimi Tachikawa, me permites el honor de compartir tu vida, ¿conmigo?-Preguntó propiamente con una rodilla en el piso y otra alzada a la joven que yacía sentada en el filo de la cama de la pelirroja.

Entonces eso era lo que había comprado con Sora y ella lo felicitaba porque sabía que le iba a pedir matrimonio.

-¡Sí, sí, sí y mil veces sí!-Exclamó echándose a sus brazos y besando sus labios con pericia.-Te amo.

-Yo más.-Contestó el rubio separándose de ella.-Feliz Cumpleaños, Mimi.

La tesis y el último semestre de la Universidad seguían siendo un asco.

Pero, ese, era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Eri! (de nuevo) **

**Espero que te haya gustado este pequeño presente, hecho con mucho cariño de mi parte.**

**La verdad es que no se me pudo ocurrir nada sino algo relacionado con lo que tu y Calumon están viviendo ahora. Mucha suerte sé que harás este año genial.**

**Lamentablemente no tengo el dinero para irnos a Japón (¿) Pero, no quería que tu cumpleaños pasara desapercibido y que todo el fandom se entere.**

**¡Te quiero mucho Eri! Que pases un excelente día en compañía de tus seres queridos y ojalá algún día, nos conozcamos en persona. :D Aunque seguramente ese día se acabará el mundo.**

**¡Calumón! Nunca te he dado ningún regalo que mala amiga que soy. D: Espero que este te haya gustado, aunque lo compartes con la Eri, eh, no se peleen xDDDD**

**A ti es a otra a quien quiero mucho, mucho, mucho. Y te deseo la mejor de la suerte en la tesis aunque seguro acabarás Suma Cum Laude. **

**¡Las quiero mucho chicas!**

**Bueno, al público general, gracias por haber leído este OS. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que se merezca vuestros comentarios.**

**¡TAMPOCO OLVIDEN X+Y! Tiene 37 comentarios, aún faltan 13 y quiero actualizar antes de volver a clases el 13 de mayo so… NO OLVIDEN SUS RR ALLÁ TAMPOCO xDDDD**

**En fin, se despide con un beso y deseándoles una bonita semana: **

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


End file.
